


Зима в разгар июля

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020), Вега (1Vega1)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [22]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Stickers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Vega1/pseuds/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B0
Summary: Стикерпак для Telegram по заявке: побольше зимы и персонажей в уютных шарфах! Артами, желательно.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Челлендж





	Зима в разгар июля

[Скачать стикерпак](https://t.me/addstickers/ank2020winter)


End file.
